The Notebook
by southernrose93
Summary: A retelling of the Notebook, Swan Queen style!
1. Chapter 1

**A big shout out to my Beta and best friend Alexis ( .com) for all her help and encouragement with this story! This story wouldn't be half of what it is without her... Thank you to Ashley who inspired me to write this. There will be some minor changes to this story, obviously... but, I'm following the movie closely. Leave a review and let me know what you think. **

**I don't own anything! Um... I can't think of anything else. Enjoy! **

* * *

I breathe in deeply as I watch the sun set over the lake. It is casting off rays of light that paint the sky and the lake a deep shade of orange. I remember how she had loved sunsets. I remember how her whole face would relax as she would watch the sun sink beneath the horizon. How many times had we sat and watched the same sky fade into night as the sun left our view? Somehow we always marveled at how it never looked the same. I can still hear her voice in my head saying,

"Have you ever seen anything so beautiful? Can you even find the words to describe it?" I may have answered her a few times that I_ had_ seen something that beautiful: her. But the truth was that the _most_ beautiful thing I had ever seen was _her_ as she watched it sink, painting the sky behind it.

Therefore, it was now without a shadow of doubt in my mind that I knew she would be watching it set tonight. I knew that her room faced the west and overlooked the lake. When I had toured this facility, I had looked at all the available rooms, and this was the only one that had this particular view. You might say that I planned for her to be watching it every night. You might be right. But the truth is, I knew she needed to see it every night. I knew it would help her…help her to remember.

* * *

I run the brush over my hair a few more times before I decide that I am satisfied with my appearance enough to be seen by the other residents. _Yes, this will do. _I think to myself as I twirl a strand of silver hair around my finger and then survey the once smooth skin of my face. I don't do this long because I still think that I look pretty good despite how much I have aged and how my features have changed.

My mind is on other things today as well. As I walk out the door and down the hall, I recite my schedule in my mind. I have to collect my morning meds, eat breakfast, spend an hour doing one of the planned recreational activities that they choose for us everyday, and then one of the nurses will introduce me to the woman I will be reading to today. I make my way to the back of the line for those waiting for their meds. I notice my friend Liz two spots in front of me.

"Hello Liz, how's it going?" I ask as I gently pat her on the shoulder.

"I keep trying to die, but they wont let me." Liz says good naturedly.

"Weeell, you can't have everything." I return. Liz gets her pills and goes on her way. When I reach the counter, I smile at the young nurse in front of me. "Big day today." I say winking at her.

"You say that every day!" she shoots back, smiling at me. I swallow my pills before smiling at her again and then turning to go about my day. _What is for breakfast_?

I am served eggs, turkey bacon, a roll, some grits, and some orange juice. I like the eggs here, though sometimes I think that I could show the chefs a thing or two, but for the most part the food is all right.

After breakfast and activities, I return to my room and grab the book that sits by my bed before walking back out the door and down the hall to room 108. Angie (my favorite nurse) is already inside waiting for me. She is talking to an elderly woman, perhaps a little older than myself. The woman is standing by the window with a confused look on her face. I watch as she runs a shaky hand through her shoulder length silver hair. Her eyes flit from the nurse's face, to the floor, out the window, and back again.

"Come on honey, a walk would do you some good. Get you out of this room for a little while." Angie says kindly, trying to coax the woman out of her room and into any activity, but the idea of leaving the room seems to make the woman anxious.

"No, I don't think I want to go for a walk," says the silver haired woman, looking out of the window again.

Angie turns and sees me. She smiles half-heartedly before saying quietly to me, "I don't think today is a good day." I nod, but her warning doesn't make me want to leave. In fact if anything, it makes me want to stay and help the woman even more. As if on cue the woman glances behind her, spots me, and offers a shaky greeting.

"Oh, hello," she says and gives a soft smile. It is one of those smiles that doesn't quite reach the eyes. "Who are you?"

"This is Ducky; she has come to read to you," Angie says.

"Oh, I don't know," says the woman.

"Oh, come on honey. You'll like her; she's funny," Angie says, trying to persuade her.

"Okay," and I'm sure my whole face lights up at her consent.

She lets me guide her to an empty sitting room. I knew that no one else is there at this time so it would be nice and quiet. She sits in a love seat, but I take my seat in a chair and open the book in my hands. I have no desire to make her uncomfortable in any way.

"Okay, alright now." I pull my reading glasses out of my pocket and unfold them, but I don't put them on yet. I look up and meet the soft- still somewhat confused- eyes that are staring at me. "Where did we leave off?" I ask smiling, but she doesn't answer. I see that she doesn't remember our previous reading sessions. "Oh yes," I say, and she looks a little relieved. "It was the night of the carnival." I open the book to the first page.

"Emma was there with her friends Killian and Tink…"

"Emma?" the woman asks softly.

"That's where they met." I return and smile fondly. I stare off into space for a moment before I say, "June 6, 1974. Regina must have been seventeen years old…"

* * *

Emma watched as Killian swung the hammer with so much force that it sent the ball flying up to hit the bell. He raised his hands in the air and wore a look of extreme satisfaction on his face.

"Man, I smashed that thing!" he exclaims, taking the toy he had won. "Hello," he said to some pretty girl passing us by. "What's your name?" he called after her, taking a long drag from his cigarette. They approached the bumper car ring and watched as Kathryn rammed her car into another girl's. The girl was beautiful and wore a look of complete joy on her face as she in turn rammed Tink's car.

"Who is this girl with Tink?" Emma asked Killian, pointing to the beautiful brunette who was laughing as she tried to outrun Tink in her car.

"Her name is Regina Mills. She's here for the summer with her parents," Killian answered. "Her parents have more money than god." At that moment Tink looked up and waved at Killian.

"Hey Killian!" she called.

"Hey honey!" he called back. "Look, I won you a prize." He waved the toy at her and she squealed.

Emma didn't hear her squeal though because her eyes were fixed on the brunette beauty who was still being bounced around in her car and looked to be having the time of her life. To Emma, Regina was absolutely the most beautiful creature she had ever laid her eyes on. That smile: it lit up her entire face. Emma could feel her heart fluttering inside of her chest. _I have to get to know her_. It was quickly becoming Emma's one goal in life. _I have to get her to go out with me_.

Killian went to meet Kathryn, but Emma waited for them all to come back out. The group ran out with big smiles on their faces. Emma didn't even notice the person holding Regina's hand because all she saw was the smile. That beautiful, breathtaking smile was flooding Regina's face. Somehow, Emma found her legs moving, and she stopped right in front of Regina. Regina was looking up to meet her eyes. Those eyes, they where so warm that Emma thought she could just sink into them and get lost.

"You wanna dance with me?" Emma asked Regina without fear.

"No," she replied, a little put-off. Emma suddenly thought that maybe it was because she was a girl. _What if she's straight_… the thought hadn't occurred to her before, but here they were. It didn't really phase Emma.

"Why not?" Emma asked after the slightest of pauses.

"Because I don't want to," Regina returned without missing a beat.

"Emma, she's with us." It was some macho boy that Emma had gone to school with. Emma decided then that she had never liked this guy, and for good reason it seemed. In all honesty, she couldn't blame him.

"Hey, Regina, you wanna ride the Ferris wheel?" another boy from school asked Regina on her other side. Emma really didn't like this guy.

Regina smiled at the guy, wrapped her arm through his, and smirked at Emma as she said, "I'd love to."

"Alright," the second boy replied and off they ran, leaving Emma behind to smile inwardly. This wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

"Emma Swan," Tink said to Regina.

"What?" Regina asked.

"She works down at the docks with Killian," Tink continued.

"Oh," Regina said. "Did you see how she was standing like two inches away from my face?"

"Yeah, I saw," Tink said, smiling softly. "That's Emma though." She paused, then continued, "You know, I'm surprised she even came over. I think she likes you."

They reached the Ferris wheel and waited in line as it seemed almost everyone in town milled around, talking and laughing as they went from station to station. Emma and Tink laughed at some ridiculous joke Killian was making, and then it was their turn. Regina climbed into a cart with boy number two. She hoped he didn't get the idea that she liked him because she definitely wasn't interested in more than this ride and the occasional get-together with mutual friends.

As the wheel started taking them higher and higher, Regina's mind went back to the way Emma had looked into her eyes earlier. Those green eyes had seemed to see right into her. Those eyes had made her insides flutter, and Regina wasn't sure if it was the force of the stare or the startling color of her eyes. Regina had never seen anyone with that particular shade of green in their eyes before.

The cart was swooping down, almost touching the ground, when Regina looked up to see someone running at them. The person jumped onto the cart and seated herself between Regina and boy number two. Regina squealed.

"Pardon me," said a voice, and Regina realized that the stranger was Emma.

"Hey, you can't do that!" cried the man running the Ferris wheel.

"I'll pay you when I get down, Tommy!" Emma called back before turning to Regina and holding out her hand. "I'm Emma Swan."

"So?" exclaimed Regina.

"So, it's really nice to meet you," Emma said still holding out her hand for Regina to shake.

Of course, boy number two couldn't stay out of things and said, "Regina, who is this girl?"

"I don't know...Emma Swan," Regina said, offended by Emma's manner but slightly intrigued by her pluck.

"I would really like to take you out," Emma said to Regina, ignoring the boy to her right.

"Hey, do you mind?" the boy asked, but Emma didn't have time to answer because Tommy stopped the wheel and called up.

"You can't sit more than two people in a chair, Emma!" he cried, pointing at her.

"Okay, Tommy, alright," Emma said, and climbed out of the car to hang from the bar in front of the cart.

"Get down, Emma! You're gonna kill yourself!" cried Tink from the car below in a commanding tone.

"Cut it out, Emma!" called Killian.

Emma's heart was racing as she hung from the bar. She looked down to meet Killian's and Tink's eyes before looking back up to meet Regina's gaze. "Will you go out with me?"

"What?" Regina asked, clearly bewildered by the fact that Emma was hanging from the bar in front of her and that she was still focused on getting Regina to go out with her. This didn't seem like the right place to be pushing for this in Regina's opinion. "No," Regina replied, somewhat frustrated.

"No?" Emma asked softly.

"No!" Regina said more loudly, shaking her head.

"No?" Emma asked again, confused. She was hanging from a bar one hundred feet in the air to ask a girl out… surely this earned her a yes.

"No!" Regina cried again.

"Hey, pal," Boy number two interrupted. "She just told you."

"Why not?" asked Emma, whose face was starting to contort with the effort it was taking to hold on.

"I don't know, because I don't want to," Regina said, staring bewilderedly at Emma. _This girl has to be crazy if she thinks I would go out with her_.

"Emma," called Tink from the car below.

But Emma ignored them all. "Well, you leave me no other choice then," Emma said before she dropped a hand from the bar. Now she hung one-handed from the rail.

Regina screamed and boy number two audibly gasped. Surely she was going to fall, but she didn't. In fact, a small smile was forming on her lips. Yep, this girl was officially crazy.

"I'm not kidding Emma stop fooling around!" Tink yelled up at Emma.

"What are you doing?" asked Killian.

"I'm gonna ask you one more time," Emma said through gritted teeth as she struggled to hold on. Regina had her hands over her mouth and her eyes were wide with shock as she watched Emma hang from the bar with one hand. "Will you, or will you not, go out with me?" Emma's eyes were on the ground and she didn't give Regina time to answer before she exclaimed, "Dammit, my hand is slipping!" Emma grimaced as she felt her fingers begin to slide.

"Just grab the bar, you idiot!" Tink yelled to Emma.

"Not until she agrees!" Emma called back.

"Aw, go out with her honey!" Killian called to Regina, who had somewhat regained her composure.

"Okay, okay, fine I'll go out with you," Regina said, almost imploringly.

"No, don't do me any favors," Emma said, sensing that she was only saying it to get her to grab the bar with both hands.

"No, no I want to!" Regina assured Emma.

"You want to?" Boy number two inquired bewildered.

"Yes!" Regina cried.

"Say it," Emma commanded.

"I wanna go out with you," said Regina.

"Say it again," Emma ordered.

"I wanna go out with you!" Regina yelled loud enough for everyone nearby to hear.

"Alright, alright, we'll go out," Emma said, grabbing the bar again with both hands, chuckling, and grinning mischievously at Regina.

"You think you are so smart don't you," Regina said, and it wasn't a question.

"That wasn't funny Emma, you idiot," Tink called up once more.

"No, it's okay." Regina said to Tink as she leaned over the cart to look at her friend. "I'll take care of this." She was wearing her own grin as she turned back around to face Emma. She reached out and grabbed the belt buckle that was locking Emma's jeans in place.

"What are you doing?" Emma asked and then realized. "Please don't do that." It was too late; Regina had already undone the belt, the button, and the zipper. Now she was pulling Emma's pants down to her ankles. "Oh god," Emma said, laying her head back in embarrassment. She could hear Killian and Tink laughing and knew that everyone at the carnival could see her in the white underwear with her dark blue jeans around her ankles. Oh, she would never hear the end of this.

"You're not so cocky now are you?" Regina said, crossing her arms and leaning back, smiling smugly.

"I'm gonna get you for that." Emma said, somewhat non threateningly.

"Oh, maybe you will, maybe you won't," Regina said before she laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry that it took me so long to update. I truly am! I have been so busy! School starts for me next week so I am hopeful that my updates will be quicker once I get some structure back in my life. **

**A huge thank you to my beta and best friend Alexis! She does a lot to make this story awesome! You should all thank her! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Hey, would you look at that," said Killian, rousing Emma from her thoughts. "It's the girl from the carnival." As soon as Killian pointed her out, Emma took off across the street to catch up with the brunette figure that was strolling alone down the sidewalk past all the shop windows. It didn't take Emma long to catch up with Regina and fall into step along side her.

"Remember me?" Emma asked, coolly.

Regina took one look at her and smiled coyly, not slowing down her steady strides one bit as she replied, "Yeah, sure. Mrs. Underwear is it?"

"Oh yeah," Emma returned, shuddering inwardly at the memory.

"How could I forget?" Regina continued. _You were hanging from the bar in front of me_, Regina thought.

"Yeah, I wanted to apologize for that cause I'm really sorry about that," Emma said. Her words ran together as she moved to walk backwards in front of Regina so that they were facing. "It was a really stupid thing to do. Jumping on a Ferris Wheel to talk to somebody." It was true, Emma was sorry. She didn't exactly regret it- except for the underwear bit- but she understood that it might have been a little too forward.

"So why did you do it?" Regina asked.

"I mean, I had to be next to you." Emma continued, as the pair came to a halt. Emma paused for a moment before she continued. "I was being drawn to you," Emma said honestly.

Regina let out a laugh. "Oh, oh, jeez what a line. You use that on all the girls?" Regina asked, as she raised her perfectly manicured eyebrows at Emma.

"No," Emma replied, softly shaking her head. For Emma, there was no other girl but the one standing in front of her.

"Right," Regina quipped and stepped around Emma to continue walking. "I saw you the other night with Little Miss Ribbons."

"What are you doing tonight?" Emma said and moved in front of Regina again, bringing them to another halt.

"What?" Regina asked confused.

"Or tomorrow? Or this weekend, whatever?" Emma continued almost imploringly.

"Why?" Regina asked curtly.

"Why, our date," Emma said, as if the answer was obvious.

Regina raised her eyebrows again, "What date?"

"The date you agreed to," Emma said, fear creeping into her voice.

"No," Regina replied firmly.

"Yes you did," Emma said, but Regina was shaking her head no. "You promised and you swore it," Emma said, tapping one of her hands with the back of the other in a frustrated manner because she had said she _wanted_ to go out with her and here she was saying no _again_.

"Well, I guess I changed my mind," Regina said, smirking as she moved past a flabbergasted Emma to continue her walk once again.

"Look, I know you get some girl coming up to you on the street asking you out and you don't know her," Emma said as she again moved in front of Regina, which brought them to another halt. "But I know me," pausing momentarily before continuing. "When I see something that I like… I, gotta, I, love it." As Emma said this her eyes grew wide in emphasis as she gazed into Regina's chocolate orbs. Regina chuckled again at her admission. "I mean, I go crazy for it." Emma said waving a hand slightly in the air.

"What are you- what are you talking about?" Regina asked, bewildered, not one hundred percent sure what Emma was trying to say.

Emma's eyes softened as she looked at Regina, and after a small pause she replied honestly with, "I want you."

Regina looked at the street, her ever-present smirk softening just a bit. "Oh, you're good."

"What?" Emma asked, confused by the statement.

"You're good," Regina said, smiling knowingly.

"No," Emma said softly as she realized that Regina really thought that she was just another girl to Emma, that this was just a line she used on all the girls.

"You're good," Regina said again softly.

"No, you got me all wrong."

"You are, you're fantastic. You really are, I mean, I'm impressed," Regina said, as Emma dropped her head to look at her feet momentarily and shake it softly.

"I'm not usually like this. I'm sorry," Emma said as she brought her head up. A playful smile etched her face, and she shifted her weight from foot to foot as she tried to assure Regina that she wasn't that kind of girl.

"You are," Regina returned.

"I can be fun," Emma said, and Regina's eyebrows arched again. "If you want. I can be pensive, uh, smart," Emma said, chuckling. Regina's face broke into a smile because for her this was entertaining and almost endearing. "Brave and uh, I can be light on my feet." Emma stated and broke into a jig. "I can be whatever you want." Regina was taken by the look in Emma's eye and the tone in her voice as she said, "You just tell me what you want and I'll be that."

"You're dumb," Regina said stoically.

"I can be that," Emma replied, smiling softly and nodding her head. Regina smiled once more as she moved past Emma and began skipping to her car.

"Come on! One date! What's it going to hurt?" Emma called after her.

Regina turned and walked backwards as she said, "Mmm, I don't think so."

"Well what can I do to change your mind?" Emma cried after her.

"Guess you'll figure something out," Regina said before she climbed gracefully into her car.

* * *

"Are you sure she's coming?" Emma asked Killian nervously, grabbing his arm without thinking.

"Relax mate, it's all set up. Tink is bringing her for a late showing. Look!" Killian said, pointing to the two girls waiting outside of the theatre. Emma's eyes followed where he was pointing and fixed on the brunette. "What did I tell you?" Killian moved to cross the street and Emma followed right behind him.

"Oh my goodness, what a coincidence!" Tink's voice called out as Emma and Killian approached them. Regina caught sight of them and instantly knew that she had been set up. She grabbed Tink's arm and pulled her around to glare at her.

"What are you doing?" she hissed.

"Look who's here," said Tink who was grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, I see," Regina returned not taking her eyes off of Tink.

"Regina, you remember Emma don't you?" Tink said smiling wryly at Emma.

"Yes, I remember," Regina said curtly to Tink who then turned Regina towards Emma.

"Love, come here," Killian said to Tink who walked over and kissed him squarely on the mouth.

Regina watched her friend and looked up at Emma. "Hi," Emma said, smiling.

"Hi," Regina returned.

"It's nice to see you again," Emma said, holding out her hand for Regina to shake.

"You too," Regina said, taking the hand and shaking it firmly.

"You look great," Emma said, continuing to smile while they shook hands.

"Thanks." Regina turned her features, finally breaking into a genuine smile.

"Really, really great," Emma said, still shaking Regina's hand. Killian then chose that moment to throw an arm around Emma and look at Regina.

"You do look great," he said to Regina before he turned to Emma and added, "You look great too. And I know I look great so, can we please go see this movie? Show is about to start."

Emma never took her eyes off of Regina through all of this and just continued to smile down at her. Regina looked at Killian and then back to Emma. "After you," Emma said and motioned with her hand to the door.

* * *

Emma couldn't focus on the movie. She was too caught up in the fact that Regina had deliberately sat on the opposite side of Tink and Killian who were not even watching the movie because they were too busy making out. Emma looked over at Regina who looked back at Emma as she took off her cardigan.

Regina looked back to the screen and focused on the movie. Before she knew it, Emma had climbed into the seat next to her. Regina kept her eyes trained onto the screen and continued to eat the popcorn Emma had gotten her.

For a moment Emma didn't even bother to pretend to watch the movie but kept her eyes fixed on Regina. Emma's hand reached into the bowl of popcorn before she finally turned her face to the movie and watched the rest of it, even though by this point she wasn't sure what was going on.

* * *

"Wait for me!" called Regina as she chased Tink and Killian out of the theatre and across the street to where they had left the car. Killian opened the front door for Tink.

"Here you go," he said as she slipped in.

Emma had caught up with them and watched as Killian ran around to the other side of the car and hopped in. Emma turned her back to Tink and Killian and leaned into Regina so that she could whisper into her ear.

"You wanna take a walk with me?" The words were silky smooth- not seductive, just even. Regina turned to look at Emma.

"What are you two doing?" Killian asked.

"What's going on?" Tink called softly.

"Get in mates," instructed Killian.

"Yes," Regina finally replied to Emma, both their eyes fixed on the others.

"We're gonna walk," Emma said, turning and shrugging at the couple in the car.

"Do you guys love each other?" Killian asked jokingly and Tink snorted as Regina darted in to hug her goodbye. "Oh, I get it, you guys are into each other," said Killian.

Emma waved as she turned and began walking down the street with Regina. They walked in amiable silence for a few blocks, just stealing quick glances at each other. It was Regina who broke the silence first.

"That was fun," she said. Emma chuckled softly before Regina continued. "I haven't seen a movie in ages."

"Really?" Emma asked.

Regina shook her head. "No, not since I was a little kid."

"What?" Emma asked, not quite sure how someone could manage to go so long without seeing a movie.

"No, I-" Regina shrugged smiling. "I'm busy you know and I don't have a lot of time."

"You're busy," returned Emma.

"Mhm, I have a very strict schedule," Regina said, looking up at Emma before she continued. "My days are all planned out. I get up in the morning, breakfast, math tutor, Latin tutor, lunch, tennis lesson- or dance lesson... sometimes both- French tutor, piano lesson, then I eat dinner. After dinner I spend time with my family, and then I catch up on some reading," Regina recited and then shook her head like it was obvious that she didn't have time for trivial things like movies.

"Wow," Emma said as she nodded her head in agreement, understanding how Regina didn't have time for movies. "Sounds like the road to success."

"Mmm, you bet. I'm applying to all these colleges," Regina said and rattled off a list of names that Emma had only ever heard about and never even bothered to dream about attending. "Those are the ones that we have picked out so far."

"Who's we?" Emma asked. She had moved to walk backwards in front of Regina again.

"What?" Regina asked, somewhat confused.

"You just said the ones that 'we' picked out," Emma informed her.

"Oh, Mamma and Daddy. We decide everything together," Regina answered.

"Everything?" Emma asked and fell back into step along side Regina.

"No, not everything, but the important things, yes," Regina informed Emma again.

"And then everything else you get to decide all by yourself," Emma commented playfully and laughed as Regina punched her lightly on the arm.

"Don't be rude," Regina said, smiling brightly.

"I'm sorry," Emma said, sounding only a little bit sorry. "I'm just trying to figure out what you do for fun."

"What do you mean?" Regina questioned, and her smile faded and was replaced by confusion.

"I mean, I don't know. I meant, all those things are things you have to do, right? So what do you do because you want to?" Emma asked, staring into Regina's eyes as she did.

"I just told you," Regina replied. There was a lull in the conversation as Emma shook her head.

"I don't know," Emma started to say. "What's the problem with you?"

"What?" Regina asked, because she couldn't see why Emma had a problem with this.

"I don't know, I just always figured that you were kinda..." Emma said trailing off.

"Kinda what?" Regina asked, pushing Emma to finish her thought.

"Just," Emma tried again before landing on the word. "Free," she said, looking back at Regina.

"What?" Regina asked, smiling softly yet looking completely bewildered all at the same time.

"Free," Emma said again, nodding head up and down and shrugging her shoulders.

"I am free," Regina stated, but anyone who had heard her wouldn't have believed her; Emma certainly didn't.

"You don't seem like it," responded Emma, shaking her head softly.

They stopped walking for a moment and Regina met Emma's gaze before saying, "Well I am."

There was a brief pause before Emma cocked her head. "Come here for a second," and then she was off walking quickly down the street to stand in the middle of the intersection.

"What are you doing?" Regina asked, bewildered.

"Just come here for a second," Emma said again.

"But-"

"Just come on," Emma commanded, and Regina rushed to catch up with Emma who was now standing in the middle of the intersection.

"You're gonna get run over," said Regina, informing her of what Regina felt was the blatant obvious.

"By all the cars?" Emma asked. Regina looked down the streets lit only by the street lamps to see there were no cars visible in any direction. The town was asleep, but Regina was distracted from that thought when Emma laid down on the cement facing the lone traffic light.

Regina approached Emma who was now sprawled out staring up at the light. Regina had never seen anyone do this, and she had certainly never thought of doing this. _What is she doing?_

"My dad and I used to do this," Emma informed her. "We would come out here, lay down and watch the lights change, watch them go from green to red to yellow," Emma mused and Regina was still standing beside her looking down at the ever increasingly strange girl laying in the middle of the road. "You could try it if you wanted to," Emma offered.

"No," Regina said and started walking.

"Why not?" Emma asked.

"Because, I don't know… Would you just get up?"

"You know, that's your problem, you know that?" Emma said. When Regina didn't speak she continued, "You don't do what you want."

Regina almost scoffed, and Emma almost looked smug because she knew she had hit the right button to get Regina to unwind. Regina looked in all directions, searching for cars before turning back to Emma. "Okay," she said, mostly to herself, before she lay down next to Emma.

Once she lay down they remained silent for a while, Emma just watching the lights change and Regina looking from Emma, to the lights, and then lifting her head up to make sure no one was coming.

"So what happens if a car comes?" Regina asked finally.

"We die," Emma said without hesitation.

"What?" Regina squeaked.

"Just relax," Emma commanded softly. "Just trust, you need to learn how to trust."

"Okay," replied Regina softly. "Painting."

"Hm?"

"You asked me what I do for me," Regina's voice was so soft in that moment, like she was sharing a precious secret with Emma.

"What?" Emma asked softly.

"I like to paint," Regina admitted, smiling slightly.

"You?" Emma asked again like this was surprising.

"Mhm."

"Huh." Emma hadn't pegged her as a painter.

"I love horses too," Regina admitted again. This admission made more sense to Emma for some reason. "Most of the time I have all these thoughts bouncing around in my head, but with a brush in my hand or when I'm on a horse the world just gets kinda quiet," Regina said softly, warmth from the pavement seeping into her body and making her relax.

_BEEP! BEEP!_

The car that had turned down the street and was heading right for them honked its horn. Both girls sat bolt upright and Regina screamed as they jumped up and ran.

"Get out of the street!" someone cried from the car as they reached the safety of the sidewalk. Emma sighed, frustrated because it had been going so well and she was sure Regina would never trust her again, that she would close back up and never open up to Emma again. But then uncontrollable laughter began to flow from the brunette. Emma turned to see her lean against the wall for support as her laughter became almost manic. Emma smiled; she had never heard anyone laugh like this. Regina gasped for air.

"Are you okay?" Emma asked, amused and concerned, but Regina just continued to laugh. "Why are you laughing?" Emma honestly had no clue but she started to giggle herself.

"Oh, that was fun," Regina admitted, resting her head against the wall as she caught her breath. A few more breathless chuckles escaped her before Emma's voice rang loud and clear in the night air.

"You wanna dance with me?"

"Sure," came Regina's reply as a smile like nothing Emma had ever seen lit up her face. Emma held out her hand to Regina who took it without hesitation. "Now?" Regina asked.

"Mhm," Emma said, her feet moving in some sort of dance movement as she walked Regina down the sidewalk.

"Here?" Regina inquired, and as if to reply, Emma pulled her into the middle of the street. "You're not supposed to dance in the middle of the street."

"You're not supposed to dance in the middle of the street," Emma replied, imitating Regina's nervous voice. Regina chuckled.

"We don't have any music," Regina said.

"We'll make some," Emma said as she raised their joined hands in the air so that Regina could twirl. She twirled with complete grace before Emma pulled her close so that she could place her free hand on the small of Regina's back. Regina placed her own free hand on Emma's shoulder. Looking into each other's eyes, they began to sway to the sound of the cicadas, the wind, and the quiet hum of the street lamps.

Then Emma's voice filled the air as well. "Bum. Bum. Bum, bum, bum. Bum. Bum." She wasn't humming a specific tune but rather making her own. "Bum, bum, bum, bum, bum," she hummed again, smiling down at Regina who was smiling back and beginning to giggle.

"You're a terrible singer," said Regina, smiling fondly at Emma before the smile became so soft and those amber brown eyes looked into Emma's almost wistfully. "But I like this song," Regina said softly. At that Emma leaned forward and pressed her lips to the top of Regina's forehead as they continued to sway in perfect sinc with one another. After a few moments, Regina pulled herself closer so that their bodies were pressed lightly together, and so she could rest her head lightly upon Emma's shoulder.

They swayed together for a long time, Emma occasionally twirling Regina or dipping her back. Regina didn't trust Emma completely to not drop her the first time, and so she didn't let herself go all the way back. The second time Emma dipped her, she let herself go, letting her head fall back as she felt Emma's strong arms holding her up. Those arms that didn't let her fall but instead pulled her back so that their bodies we once again pressed softly together.

* * *

"Southern summers are indifferent to the trials of young love. Armed with warnings and doubts, Emma and Regina gave a remarkably convincing portrayal of two people traveling down a very long road with no regard for the consequences," I read aloud as I glanced up to the woman who had been so anxious this morning and was now completely caught up in the story.

"They fell in love, didn't they?" she asked, without a trace of doubt in her voice.

"Yes, they did," I replied, and I couldn't help but smile at the change that this story brought over her.

"Good," she said, smiling. "I like this kind of story," she admitted. "Go on."

And, of course, I did.

* * *

**Please R&R. It means a lot to me. **

**Thank you to all the people who have followed and favorited this story. You are all wonderful! **


End file.
